<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Story From Back Home by TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679361">A Story From Back Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin/pseuds/TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin'>TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Story From Back Home [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star vs. The Forces Of Evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Could be set sometime in the past, Fantasy, Filipino Character, Folk Tale, Gen, Historical, Poetry, Possible AU, premise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin/pseuds/TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know why I ended up writing this.  Either way, enjoy!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Story From Back Home [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Story From Back Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know why I ended up writing this.  Either way, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Noong unang panahon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sa lungsod ng Malabon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>May prinsesa galing sa ibang mundo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Madaling matuwa at laging sumasaya</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sa isang mundo o iba</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ang prinsesang Bituing Paruparo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At ang kanyang kaibigang Kastila.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ang Reyna at Hari, laging nagbabati</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sa kanilang bahay makikita sila lagi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kada segundo nila iniisip</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ang panahon masalubong sila ulit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sa kanilang tahanan sila nabubuhay</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Isang libong taon at isang libong dekada</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mula ngayon hanggang mamatay</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silang dalawa hindi maghiwalay.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Una sa sugod, una sa giyera</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una sa puso, una sa kaibigan</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una sa bakbakan, una sa fiesta</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mag-asawa ba sila? Ewan ko lang...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>